tales from the magnum opus
by st.anger2
Summary: ben and gwen become regular customers at a comic book store called the magnum opus and they have misadventures with other people who go there or work there
1. Chapter 1

I do not own ben 10 frozen or breaking bad or the song do you want to build a methlab

Ben and Gwen were headed to a comic book store called the Magnum Opus in the rustbucket with Grandpa Max

Grandpa Max said, "We've arrived."

Ben and Gwen got out of the rustbucket and start to walk to the door. The door opened and a UPS driver came out pushing a trolley.

"See you next week for the party!" he shouted to someone back inside the store.

Someone shouted back, "So bring your friends and some of your colleagues. See you later!"

The door shut and the UPS driver left. Ben opened the shop door and held it open for Gwen. They walked in and the owner of the shop said, "Ah, Ben and Gwen! The stuff you guys ordered came in. Some came yesterday and some today. I'll get the stuff ready for you. While I do that, you can check out some of the new anime I have for people to rent."

They answered him, saying "Thanks, Ted. We'll do that."

They headed over to where the anime was. A couple of seconds later, while they were looking at the anime, they saw a golf ball fly by. It went past the spot where they had just been standing and proceeded to fly out the door that Ted had opened. Suddenly they heard a sound like a golf ball hitting someone in the head. There was a "poof" sound.

Someone screamed, "It burns!" It sounded like a bunch of cats clawing the person.

Ben and Gwen heard the guy shout, "Damn you, whoever hit me with that golf ball!" Then he ran off.

"The two looked at each other and said, "Wasn't that Kevin?"

Ted said, "Yeah that punk has been staking out my shop waiting for you, Gwen. I just had enough of it and hit him with one of my prank golf balls – you know, the ones that have powder that gets hot and catnip mixed in with it."

"Here you go Ben, the 'Tarot witch of the black rose' comics you ordered."

He pulled out six comics in bags put them on the counter. Then he said to Gwen "here is the school bites trades you ordered."

Then he pulled out three books and put them on the counter. He then turned to Ben and said, "Ben, I couldn't order the skyclad covers because those are only on their website."

Ben said "That's okay Ted."

Ted smiled at the two teenagers and asked "Do you want to pay together or separate?"

"Together" Ben answered, and handed the money to Ted.

Ted gave them their change along with a copy of the comic shop news and a flyer. Ben looked at the flyer and asked what the flyer was about.

Ted said, "It's for our Halloween party next week. We'll have food, drinks and prizes. Do you guys want tickets?"

"Yeah, that would be cool." Ben turned to Gwen, "We'll have to come up with some good costumes."

"I think I can come up with some good ideas." Gwen said with a mischievous smile.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you there." Ted said as he handed them their bags and the tickets.

"Thanks Ted, see you at the party" Ben said as he and Gwen walked out the door to go back to the rust bucket


	2. Chapter 2

Betaed by car54

At the magnus opus

the door to the magnum opus shuts and ted walks around the counter to switch dvds in the dvd player that is connected to the screen on the wall and puts in interstella 5555 and pushes play on the remote and than he goes to the back room to get his computer to check emails and fill out order forms. And than he hears the bell on the door jingle telling him he has another customer and he says be there in a minute and he hears that is okay saint I just came here to get some tickets to the party for me and darth and ted turns to see his friend eric or as he likes to be called his nickname car54 and than ted stops what he is doing and walks behind the counter and grabs a set of tickets and hands them to car and also hands car a set of books that car ordered and car pulls out some money and hands it to ted and than ted hands car the change and car picks up the bag that has his books in it and goes to the door and opens it and walks out scene changes

At the rustbucket

ben is reading the latest issue of tarot witch of the black rose and gwen is looking on the web on her laptop for a set of costumes for her and ben to wear to the costume party and she finds a set that she likes and the costumes that she sees that she likes are rock and roll from megaman and she orders them and she gets up to tell ben she got their costumes ordered and she also go to grandpa max to ask if ben could go next week to get them from the place she ordered them scene changes

Unknown

kevin says finally I can get my revenge on ben and gwen and that store owner


	3. Chapter 3

The day of before the party:

Ben and Gwen are looking at the magnum opus website and they saw that a band called the fabulous killjoys is going to be playing there. There would also be a costume contest and prizes were going to be given away and one of them would be sumo slammers limited edition figures and another was school bites lithos and some other items

Magnum opus:

An old man put an envelope under the door and walked away and then Ted opened the door and saw the envelope and picked it up and opened it and saw that it was the missing part of a formula that he has been working on to make armor for his friends

Unknown location:

Jake dragon received an invite from a to a party at a place called magnum opus from a friend of his on a forum he goes to frequently.

Unknown location:

Kevin was getting ready for his payback against Ben and Gwen and the store owner who humiliated him

The day of the party:

Ted was helping the Fabulous Killjoys set up on the stage when he heard "hey saint how are you doing?" and saw his friends Eric and Jake who are both members of a forum he is on. Ted checked to see if the Killjoys were done and they said they were, so he got off the stage and walked over to them and started talking about some random stuff. Sometime later more people are arriving.

Rustbucket/Magnum opus:

Ben and Gwen were in their rock and roll outfits and they were about to arrive at the parking lot of the magnum opus. They heard grandpa Max say that they are were at the place and they got out and went to the side door where they heard music playing. They went in and they saw Ted, the store owner, dressed up as a young Albert Willy. He saw them and walked over and welcomed them and told them to have a good time and they started to dance.

Sometime later

Ted stopped the band from playing and said "We are going to announce who won the costume contest."

In fourth place we have Eric as Larry Daley from night at the Museum. In third place Jake Dragon as Darth Dragon. Second and first place go to Ben and Gwen Tennyson."

Then everybody started to cheer, but, as soon as Ted was about hand out the prizes a loud crash was heard and one of the walls came down and as the smoke faded Kevin and doctor Animo appeared and they said

"Well," said Animo, "what do we have here? The Tennyson's and their friends.

Then Animo had his minions attack ;Kevin also started to attack. People started running out except for the band, the Tennysons and their friends who were about fight Animos minions.

Then Ted shouted to his guest and the killjoys "Here are your weapons I been working on." Seven pistols came flying towards them and they grabbed them and started shooting and fighting the creatures Animo had made. While that was happening Kevin was getting his ass kick by Ben and was sent flying back out the hole in the wall and ran off because he knew he couldn't win yet

Animo tried to stab Ben in the back but he missed and hit ted in the shoulder.

Ted turned to Animo and said, "Animo I'll see you in hell" as he pulled out the blade and stabbed Animo in the throat. Then Ted fell into the lead singer's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

The plumbers bust in the door when they got the the distress call they received from the plumber beacon Max Tennyson gave his grandchildren. When the plumbers arrived at the costume party what they saw shocked them. They saw a bunch of bodies on the floor and and six people huddled around one of the bodies. They were trying to revive the person. The plumbers heard "clear" and the body moved a bit. Then one of the people trying to revive the man on the floor saw the plumbers and shouted "you have to save him!

The plumbers rushed over, bringing out their medical equipment, and started using it on the person who was stabbed in the shoulder. They got him stable enough to be brought to the plumber hospital. Two weeks later at the hospital Ben and Gwen were in the waiting room waiting for info on Ted, who was in surgery because the blade he took for Ben had poison on it. then one of the doctors come out and said the surgery worked and that he would be in the hospital for a couple of weeks. Teds friends asked if they could go to his room and the doctor said, "yes but only two at a time." So Ben and Gwen went into his room and saw that he was awake. and he says

" Hi guys. So what happened while I was out?"

They told him that Kevin got away and that the place where they had costume party was destroyed and that the comic book store had some damage that they helped fix because Ted took the blade for Ben.

Ted thanked then and gave them some advice; That they should not hide their feelings for each other because life is short and precious and that, "You had to live you're life however you want." He told them to not do what he had done, that is to close off your heart to love and "just kiss already"

They took his advice. They turnned to each other and brought their lips together as they had secretly been wanting to for a long time now.

Then they heard someone shout;

"Benjamin Tennyson and Gwendolyn Tennyson!"

They saw their parents and Ben says "fuck!"


End file.
